Vitiligo is depigmentation of the skin secondary to destruction of melanocytes. This study examines whether stem cell factor injected intradermally into lesions of vitiligo will lead to repigmentation of the depigmented area by enhancing migration of pigment cell from the outer root sheath of hair follicles.